1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to pneumatic tires mounted on wheels of various vehicles, such as automobiles, heavy-moving equipment, airplanes, and the like. In particular, the present invention is directed to an improved inner construction of a tire which provides continuously safe and reliable use even after a puncture in the tire and the shape of a bead of the tire body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional one-chamber pneumatic tires, as used for automobiles and other vehicles, provide stress resistance to vertical and lateral loads, resistance to driving and braking torques, and resilience to road vibrations and shock, in order to create a comfortable ride. However, tires are subject to puncture from various road hazards, debris, and the like. They may even puncture from deliberately aimed high-penetration projectiles such as bullets.
Upon puncture of the single chamber in conventional tires, the leakage of air creates several problems. For instance, the fitting between the tire and the rim of the wheel becomes loose. The load balance between the tires of the vehicle becomes uneven. The control of the vehicle is lost. The possibility of a serious traffic accident is increased.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-described problems in the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to ensure a safe operation of the vehicle even after a puncture in the tire.
It is yet another object of the present invention to prevent tire deformation, separation of the tire from the wheel rim, and the ensuring loss of vehicle stability and control upon puncture of the tire.
Another object of the present invention is to increase the longevity of a tire.
Yet another object of the present invention is to obviate conventional one-shaft, two-tire systems, such as those used in heavy vehicles, and to use a one-shaft, one-wide tire system.
A further object of the present invention is to maintain easy assembly using standard manufacturing practices for puncture-proof tires according to the present invention.
Objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a tire with a buttress system that maintains flexible cushioning to support a load on the tire, even after a puncture in the tire. The tire has a tire body with a doubly acute bead attached to a wheel rim with a clamping piece and a top wheel rim to secure air-tightness and to protect the separation of a tire body from a wheel rim. The buttress system is provided within the tire body and has an upper rib adjacent to an inner side of a tread portion of the tire body and a lower rib attached to a saddle fitted around the wheel rim. There may also be a plurality of the buttresses around the tire and attached to the saddle.
Objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a clamping system for a tire, wherein the tire body has a doubly acute bead on the inner rim of the tire body which is clamped by the clamping piece to a cupped part of the wheel rim.